The Internet, and especially the World Wide Web, has become a great vehicle to distribute information and to conduct commerce. Web pages can provide news, can allow a user to purchase goods and services, and can allow a user to exchange information, such as through web mail, etc. The tremendous use of web pages has encouraged designers and advertisers to use animation on the web pages to attract the attention of users. Animated advertisements can be found on many web pages. Even web pages that do not include advertisements often include animation, such as an animation created through a Flash plug-in or an animated GIF. These animations are often designed and configured to run continuously and indefinitely. In other words, these animations are often configured to run as long as the web page is open. In many cases, such animations can help to drain a device's battery (if the device is battery powered) and even if the device is not battery powered, these animations can unnecessarily increase the power consumption of the device. Furthermore, these animations can be annoying or distracting for a user.